


Tension Between Us

by sentientpaladin (CloudxMusic99)



Series: Prince Keith AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: the Original Character is Keith's mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudxMusic99/pseuds/sentientpaladin
Summary: A week after Keith becomes the Emperor of the Galra Empire, Varkora, his mother, comes to check up on him.(Make sure you read part one of the Prince Keith AU before reading this!)





	

“Emperor Keith, Varkora is here to see you,” a Galra guard informed Keith.

“Thank you, Konzax,” Keith said. Konzax bowed and exited the room. Soon, Keith’s mother, Varkora, entered.

“It’s very different to be on this ship and not be filled with a sense of horror and dread,” Varkora said. Keith had only been emperor for a week, but already the Galra Empire was dramatically different than it was before. It turned out a lot of Galra weren’t even as evil as they had been under Zarkon’s control, they were just afraid of him and Haggar. Now that Keith was their leader, things were much more peaceful.

“Thank you, I guess,” Keith said.

“How are you feeling?” Varkora asked.

“I’m okay, I suppose,” Keith replied. “I’m tired. I’ve been spending a lot of time in meetings lately. The meetings have mostly been with Coran and some others. We’re trying to build a castle ship like the Castle of Lions. That way, I can settle the Galra Empire on a planet.”

“Why would you settle on a planet?” Varkora asked.

“Going throughout the universe was Zarkon’s thing. Besides, he did it to enslave people. I’m not here to do that,” Keith said. “I want to settle down on a planet. Allura’s thinking of taking the Castle of Lions back to Arus and settling it there.”

“What if there’s trouble?” Varkora asked.

“We’ll still have ships,” Keith said. “And the castle itself will be a ship. I just want someplace to call home.”

“Why not settle on Earth?” Varkora questioned.

“I’m not exactly sure everyone on Earth would be for that,” Keith said. “Earth has enough problems as it is. They don’t need an emperor coming in and settling down there.”

“I suppose you’ve got a point there,” Varkora said. “What about your Earth friend?”

“Lance?” Keith asked. Varkora nodded. “He’ll be back eventually. Besides, the blue lion can get him around the universe fairly quickly. Even if he wanted to go back to Earth, he wouldn’t be gone very long.”

“You two are in love, aren’t you?” Varkora asked.

“I believe that’s between Lance and I, Varkora,” Keith said.

“I wish you’d call me mother,” Varkora stated. “I know I wasn’t there for you, but it was for your own good.”

“I know that,” Keith said. “I just need some time.”

“It’s been two years, Keith,” Varkora said. “How much more time will you need?”

“You left me for seventeen years, Varkora,” Keith snapped. “Forgive me for needing more than two to get over that.”

Varkora sighed. “You’re right,” Varkora said. “I’m sorry, Keith.”

Keith didn’t reply.

“You know, your name was originally going to Kelzok,” Varkora said.

“Kelzok?” Keith asked.

“Yes,” Varkora said. “I’d had a friend in the Blade of Marmora named that. He sacrificed himself to save my life. However, when you ended up looking more human than Galra, your father suggested the name Keith. I liked it.”

“Kelzok is a decent name for a Galra, I suppose,” Keith said.

“I wonder how different things would be if I had never left you,” Varkora said. “It’s one of my biggest regrets. I never got to see my only son grow. I know that if I had stayed with you, Earth might’ve been enslaved. I’d never want that. I still would’ve had you, though.”

“You have me now,” Keith said.

“There’s tension between us,” Varkora said. “I don’t want that.”

“Like I said, I need time,” Keith stated. “It’ll get better eventually.”

“I know,” Varkora said. “I love you dearly. If there had been a way to stay with you and not endanger your entire planet, I would’ve done it.”

“I know that,” Keith said.

There was a beeping noise from the screen to Keith’s right and Keith ran to it. It was a call from Allura.

“Hello, Keith,” Allura greeted when Keith accepted the call. Keith relaxed when he noticed that Allura wasn’t panicked so there was clearly no emergency.

“Hello, Allura,” Keith greeted in return. “How are you doing?”

“I’m quite well,” Allura said. “I just wanted to inform you that I spoke to the Arusians about settling on Arus, and they were all fine with it! In fact, they were very open to the idea.”

“That’s wonderful, Allura,” Keith said.

“Also, I might’ve brought up that the Galra empire was under new leadership and was now in alliance with me,” Allura said. “I mentioned that you were going to build a castle ship and were looking for somewhere to put it, and the Arusians said that any friend of mine is a friend of theirs, and you are more than welcome to share Arus with them.”

“Really?” Keith asked. Allura nodded happily. “That’s amazing! Thank you, Allura!”

“You’re quite welcome, Keith,” Allura said. “Well, I’ve got to get back to Coran, now. He wants some help finishing up the plans for your castle ship. We should have another meeting together in a few days.”

“I’ll fly Red to Arus in a few days, then,” Keith said.

“I’ll see you in a few days, Emperor Keith,” Allura said.

“Until then, Queen Allura,” Keith said. He ended the call with Allura. The paladins had all taken to referring to Allura as a queen since she pretty much was at that point, even though she really had no subjects. Still, it was only a title and she seemed to enjoy it immensely.

“It’s nice to see Alteans and Galrans getting along,” Varkora said. “Well, I suppose I should get going now. I only wanted to check in on you, since I sort of forced this leadership role on you.”

“Thanks, Varkora,” Keith said. “For checking up on me, that is. I appreciate it. Also, I have a request for the Blade of Marmora.”

“Anything, Keith,” Varkora said.

“I’ve been busy with all the ship design stuff lately, so I was wondering if you’d mind going to some of the planets that the Galra Empire had previously enslaved and trying to work out alliances?” Keith asked. “Allura really wants to start up this council and so far we only have Arusians, Olkari, and the Balmerans.”

“We’ll get right on that, Keith,” Varkora said.

“Thank you, Varkora,” Keith said.

Varkora smiled and turned to leave, but before she did she turned to Keith and said, “I’m very proud of you, my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I really wanted to have a moment between Keith and his mother, so this is that!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: http://sentientpaladin.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
